Cure
by The Qilin
Summary: LaviLena. NSFW. Oneshot. Complete. "Never mind that they are in a public room. Never mind that it's the early hours of morning and they are both not fully awake. His kiss is that of a hungry, needy one."


_Characters: Lavi/Lenalee_

_Warnings: Sex._

_Author's Note: Request was for semi-clothed sex and cuddling. I am guilty of extremely liking this request; especially after that last Lavi/Lenalee I wrote that was so dark. Please enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it._

* * *

**Cure**

Accidents happen.

It's normal for Exorcists to return with multiple injuries and illnesses. More often than not, they dislike staying down. In their eyes, lying in a bed takes away from their free time.

Kanda's the best at escaping. And most of the time, the medical ward has to agree that he's not "very injured". Allen is the second best. Maybe his Innocence has something to do with it; he often excuses himself on account of being extremely hungry. Lavi simply will mysteriously disappear after a certain time, claiming Bookman duties. Bookman tends to back him up, so they have no choice but to release him.

Lenalee is the only one who doesn't have as much of an excuse, and makes the least amount of fuss. More often than not, she's embarrassed to stay to long, lest she impose. Despite the Head Nurse's insistence she is ought to rest, she still tries to leave early, without success.

It didn't change much after Lavi and Lenalee are "together" secretly. Well, almost secretly; Allen and Kanda are aware and have already threatened Lavi many times to not hurt her, or else he'd be facing a future without his balls or something equally horrible.

But that's digressing from the point.

The point is this: Exorcists hate inactivity. They hate lying in a bed, waiting for injuries to heal. And Lenalee is no different.

**_-|||:|||-_**

Lenalee has plenty of visitors, one after another. There's plenty of flowers, plenty of cards…plenty of other _things_ from her brother. Many people trooped by to talk to her, to see how she's doing. She's even allowed to sit up and eat. But really, it's too much attention for a few cracked ribs and some stitched up wounds. Two days and she already wants to leave. She wants to be in her own room. As much as everyone shows kindness to her, hospital rooms aren't her fondest memories. When the lights are dimmed and there are no longer people steadily coming in and out, she settles down to wait until the nurse on duty slackens her watch.

Seconds turn to minutes, and minutes into hours. She nods off, but then she pulls out her IV and it makes her less tired without medicines clouding her. At least they stopped monitoring her vitals and she won't be setting off any loud machines if she moves. Her head snaps up painfully from the awkward position she has fallen asleep in; the clock says it's around three in the morning. She turns down the covers, and means to step out—

When she hears footsteps and she just as rapidly pulls them over her head, body aching from her movements. The steps come closer and closer, but they're…oddly soft. Like the sound of bare feet.

…

She has a hunch. But she waits until the footfalls stop next to her bed.

"I can tell you're not sleeping, Lenalady."

And her guess is right. She smiles and brings the covers down to peek at Lavi. "What gave me away?"

"Your breathing." He sits down on her bed. "Bored?"

"Something like that…" Lenalee sits up as well, carefully. "Is there a term for restlessness from being cooped up?"

Lavi nods. "Mhm. Cabin fever."

"…cabin fever?"

"The term came from the feelings of those being trapped in a cabin, during a storm or in attack. You feel restless, sometimes agitated…helpless…"

"I guess I'm all of those." Lenalee sighs and tugs at her bangs. "Just before you came, I was getting ready to leave."

"I think you could've made it. The nurse was sleeping."

"_Thanks_."

"You're welcome, Lena."

She pinches his arm. "Why are you here? I thought you'd be asleep, too."

He raises his right hand; the traces of ink are there, even after he washed it off. "Records." He yawns, but not too loudly. They are both speaking in low tones. You never know who might be listening, even if their golems are turned off and tucked away. "Bookman kicked me out and he's gone to bed only just now."

"Do you ever catch a break?"

"Of course I do. Like visiting you. You'd be happy to know I have a cure for your cabin fever."

"Does the cure mean helping me leave?"

"Not quite…the nurses would have my head."

"Lavi!" She loudly whispers at him.

"I have something else in mind."

"And that's—?"

"This." And he kisses her. Never mind that they are in a public room. Never mind that it's the early hours of morning and they are both not fully awake. His kiss is that of a hungry, needy one.

She wraps her arms around him and pulls back, gasping. "We can't."

"Why not?"

"Not here…someone might—"

"It's almost four and everyone's dead asleep. No one's going to bother us." Lavi kisses her cheek. "Besides, I'll hear if anyone is coming and we can stop just like that. Your reflexes are probably better than mine."

She wants to question his logic, but he has already curled a finger into the string that holds the hospital gown together.

"What if they find out we're—"

"These things happen more often than you think in hospital beds."

"Maybe to you. Not me." Yet she is kissing him back, fingers dragging down the side of his face. She could always count on Lavi to cheer to up…and make her feel better, in more ways than one.

Even if his ideas are still terrible. This one is just as terrible as some of the others, but she allows him to tug at the bow, and the gown falls away. Underneath, she wears only bandages and underpants.

"Lavi—" Lenalee's voice breaks as he makes a pleased sound and licks her throat. "You…knew about that, didn't you." About her state of dress.

"Been thinking about it for a while. How much easier it is. One slip, and it reveals everything." His fingers press into her collarbone and begin to travel south. "You like it too. Admit it."

Her answer to push away the blankets so that he has a better view. "At least take off your shirt."

"Can't~ What if someone comes? Leaving clothes around would give us away, wouldn't it?"

As unfair as this is, he has a point. She makes a note of this for future revenge, and tugs his shirt up so that she can at least press her own hands to bare skin. "I hope your cure is a good as you claim it is."

"I keep my promises. This cure is better than any other cure."

That was horribly lame and she almost laughs, but then Lavi massages her breasts. She leans back into her pillows and sighs in contentment. His hands know her well; they coax little moans from her as he teases his fingertips against her areolas. When he lightly places a palm over her ribs, she holds her breath. He rubs her sides even as he straddles her legs.

"Does it hurt?"

"Not much. But I don't think you can…be on top of me, though."

He taps her on the nose. "I'll think of something, Lena. But there's something else I have in mind." He slides himself down and pulls her panties down with him as goes.

Lenalee starts and she almost knees him in the head. She glares at him, a contrast to the wide grin pasted on his face. "Warn me before you do things like that."

"Sorry, sorry." He licks a finger. "I'll make it up to you now." With gentle stroking motions, he begins touching her.

She parts her legs as much as the underwear wrapped around her knees would allow her to and places her hands on his head, fingers in his hair. No doubt, he remembers what she likes best—one finger on the sensitive area and the other slowly sliding into her. And then his tongue, caressing all of her and his teeth just barely skidding across her skin…

Just as she is shamelessly thrusting against him, she hears footsteps. He must hear them too. "Lavi!"

He continues to lick at her, pausing to only give her a wink.

"_Lavi_." If she sits up, they'll be able to see more undressed than dressed. But if she pushes Lavi away, it still hardly looks good. She seethes at him and pulls the blankets over them, yanks her gown so that it covers more of her, shoves a pillow over herself, and hopes it is enough of a covering.

And still Lavi is fondling her. She tries to take deep breaths and closes her eyes, forcing to body to appear relaxed.

"Lenalee?" A hand touches her shoulder, and it takes all her willpower not to bolt upright.

She opens her eyes, and then rubs at them. "Yes?" She even throws in a perfect yawn. "What time is it?"

"Four in the morning. I heard sounds. Are you all right?"

"I'm fine." How is Lavi managing to do this soundlessly? She is teetering on the verge; her hands are tightly clenching fabric and cotton and she wants to move her legs and hips. "Just fine. Some dr-dreams." Damn it, her voice cracks on that last word. She'd kick him, but her panties are tangles against her legs. Holding her there.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." _Just smile, nod, and smile some more. Brush at your messy hair. Keep calm…don't think about…how good you're feeling._ "I can fall back asleep."

"All right. Call me if you need anything."

"Thank you." Lenalee swallows hard as the first wave hits her; Lavi's tongue, while good for speaking, is also very good at this. "Good night," she manages to call out before she lies still, eyes closed and jaw hurting from holding in the sounds. The heels click away, and she hears a door shut.

Only then does she pull the blankets back and grip Lavi's hair and gives it a tug, make him push forcefully against her. She sets her teeth into the pillow and muffles her cries as she comes against those fingers and that damn mouth. And then she falls back, chest heaving as she comes down from her climax.

Lavi, flushed and dripping sweat, lies down next to her. She ignores him and smoothes at her damp hair.

"Lenalady."

"You…idiot…" She slaps his arm. "We could have been caught."

"But we weren't. And you didn't give us away. I knew you'd do fine." Lavi runs a hand down the side of her face. "Even I was fooled by how normal you sounded."

She punches him in the gut and listens to him choke for a few seconds before she slips her hand into his pants to touch him. He's been holding himself in all this moment; her hands make him buck against her with eagerness.

"Now make it up to me, Lavi," she whispers into his ear. She kicks off her underwear while her hands are busy unfastening his pants and pushing them down.

"I like it when you're bossy."

"Good, because you deserve it." She rolls him onto his back, and with cautious moves, sits on him. She kisses him again, while his hands cup her face.

"You're beautiful like this."

…she is dishevelled, with messy hair and a gown falling off her shoulders. And this is beauty? Not that he's any neater; his hair is in wild spikes and his eyepatch is skewed. "Only to match your handsomeness."

"I like the sound of that."

"At this point, I could say anything and you'd agree with me."

He chuckles. "Maybe, maybe."

Their hands clasp as she eases herself onto his erection, bit by bit, until she can feel his balls brushing against her skin. "Are you… all right?"

Lavi nods at her, his gaze a little fuzzy. "Fine. You can move. If you'd like."

She does. Little rocking motions, back and forth and side to side as she angles herself so every move is more pleasure to her. As her pace picks up, the bed squeaks under them.

Lavi has begun to grind upwards into her. His hands are so tight around her, she fears they might break each other's fingers. "If I could get a mirror, you could see how you look to me…"

"You're a Bookman. You're supposed to be good with…ah…words…"

"….can't think." Lavi half sits up and he nibbles on her lower lip, asking for a kiss. She gives it to him, while his hands leave her to clutch at her back. Her own arms curl around his neck. "Don't want to think. Except thinking about you and how good you look from above."

Their movements grow more erratic as they near completion. Heavy breathing, springs squeaking, and skin rubbing against skin are the only sounds. He finishes first and his fingernails accidentally scratch her, but it's returned as she muffles herself by biting on his collarbone and leaving a hickey.

She decides she likes being on top of him; he tends not to thrust too deeply, probably for fear of hurting her, but in this position, with gravity helping, the pleasure was greater and she tells him this as she moves away to lie next to him.

"So you decide you like my cure?"

"I liked it from the beginning. It was surprising."

"Then I'm forgiven?"

"…" She has to think. They were almost caught, after all. "I suppose."

Lavi tucks her damp hair behind her ear, and fluffs up the pillows for her. "Good. I'll come up with other things next time to keep you healthy."

"Has anyone told you how silly you sound sometimes?"

"Many times. But they make you laugh."

Lenalee plucks lint from his face. "I know." Quietly. "Thank you."

Lavi is curious. One moment he makes her laugh, and in the next moment, he could be cold and grim. Even more so when they're on a mission. But she has no doubt he likes her. The way he's fussing about her bandages and trying to find her underwear that's lost in the folds of the blankets, it speaks of his fondness for her. Even how he touches her hair and face and smiles at her in away he doesn't smile at anyone else.

"Want to spend the rest of the night in your room?"

"…you are going to give the nurse a heart attack. Weren't you the one to turn down my request to leave in the first place?"

"I know, but I changed my mind."

She wants to leave, yes, but… "They'll only take me back here."

He lies back down with a disappointed sigh. "Then I'll stay a while longer here with you." He pulls up his pants and adjusts his clothing, while she does the same. Now that they're moving less, the air has cooled and goosebumps were breaking out on their skin.

"And what if they see you?"

Blankets are tucked over them; he pulls her against him and plants a kiss on the top of her head as he makes himself comfortable in the bed. "They won't. It's only for a few more hours. I'll wake up before then."

"Only if you're sure."

He winks at her. "Trust me."

As he drifts into sleep, Lenalee listens to the sound of his heartbeat against her ear, and his breath stirring her hair. Even in sleep, he keeps a firm hold on her. She runs her hands through his hair, pausing at the straps that hold the eyepatch. Like nearly everyone else, she wonders what is underneath it. A deformity? An injury? Something else? She could easily tug it away and slip it back. Her fingers itch.

But she doesn't remove it.

It's his secret and he trusts her to not ask, if he can sleep like this. And she trusts him to tell her when he's ready.

Instead, she rubs her feet against his and settles more comfortably against his frame. This time, sleep comes more easily and she's not fretting over staying in bed. Lavi's just proved to her she doesn't have to leave, because he'll come to her…and make her night a better one.

…well, that's something he'd say to her, and she falls asleep, with that thought in her mind and a smile on her face.

* * *

_Thank you for reading._


End file.
